


Spectre's Pumpkin

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Peanuts, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Childhood, Dreams vs. Reality, Gen, Halloween, Peanuts Gang, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: Spectre disappears into the Halloween night to investigate. Halloween drabble.
Kudos: 2





	Spectre's Pumpkin

Title: Spectre's Pumpkin

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Rating: K

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh GX

Characters: Spectre

Words: 128

Genre: Humor

Summary: Spectre disappears Halloween night to investigate. Halloween drabble.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Peanuts.

* * *

It was damned cold in that corn field.

Spectre still waited. He was nothing but determined.

The white pumpkin was impossible big on the horizon and appeared to shine with an ghostly inner light. However, that detail alone didn't make it mystical.

Stil, Spectre could only speculate that in a world where Duel monsters and ancient magic were present, if a being like the Great Pumpkin could exist.

In any event, he had to make up for a lost childhood somehow. At least the moon high above was nice.

Hours passed, and with a sigh, he got up. He would be reluctant to tell the other Knights of Hanoi where he was, but at least now, he had a pumpkin to carve. Maybe the others would help him.


End file.
